User talk:Jessa The Random Phinbella Fan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Jessa The Random Phinbella Fan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 00:21, April 10, 2010 How do i leave messages on talk pages LOL sorry if i sound like a dork or anything Wat'cha Doin??? 00:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Wat'cha Doin?? Your questions You left some questions on Kittyfire's Random Topic Blogging, and I feel obliged to answer them. "Hi ok i have AH-LOT of questions witch i am sorry for bothering you guys with ok first how do i go to the IRC?? Second whats a talk page and how do i use it??? Third how do i get templates and info boxes and all that jazz on my user page??? ok thanks in advance!!!! Jessa says PEACE OUT" For your first question, I'm not sure about the IRC. Try asking FadhilPF about that. Second, a talk page is used to discuss the contents of the page. To add a new message, you'll look up and see 'Edit', then a plus sign (+). Click that and you can add a new topic. Bear in mind that most people will not see your reply if you reply on your talk page. If you were to reply to me, you would go to my talk page, not your own. Templates are added by using double curly brackets, which are { and } only like }} and This produces an infobox which is a bit complicated to use. Refer to its page if you need to use it. Hope I helped, have a nice time at this wiki (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 02:02, April 10, 2010 (UTC) this is Jessa Thanks SO much every one and every one on the IRC :-) this Wiki is SO epicly super niceWat'cha Doin??? 02:15, April 10, 2010 (UTC) I just realised that I had edit conflict with you because you remembered to sign your post with four tildes. Smart. [[User:American che|'American che']]{come talk} 02:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) What??? Sorry not trying to be mean but IDK what any of that means???Wat'cha Doin??? 02:19, April 10, 2010 (UTC) My new FanFic Hey Guys ^_^ its me Jessa, i just want to say thanks to all the people in the IRC who have helped my with my questions no matter how weird or dumb they may have been so just again THANKS GUYS ^_^ ok so i wanted to alert all yall bout my new FanFic: A Phineas And Ferb Halloween :-) its not the best but who cares LOL ok so i have to go so Ciao for Now but I'll be on soon: Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 00:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Didi Martinez-Hernandez I don't know what you think, but I believe you're pretty much like my character when it comes to personality. :-) --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 17:49, April 11, 2010 (UTC) LOL thanks she is alot like me in personality!!! i wish i could make a character but im un-creative like that LOL :-) Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 19:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) If you want I can make a character for you. --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 19:26, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Aww really thanks ^_^ I'll give you credit whenever needed ok :-) Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 19:28, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you want your character to be like? --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 19:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Ummm ok i want her to be from New York City she has a crush on Phineas she appears kind of snobby at first but its just because shes new to Danville and shy ^_^ thanks SO much for helping me with this LOL Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 19:31, April 11, 2010 (UTC) What do you want her name to be? --Sam Sparks!!!! Blah blah blah CARBON FOOTPRINT!! 19:33, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Reighann (my middle name LOL) Jessa_The_Random_Phinbella_Fan 19:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Okay can you describe her more? Maybe I can make a pic of her on Paint. --